


We've Talked About the Portals

by magicninja0925



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicninja0925/pseuds/magicninja0925
Summary: "Why is there a magic portal in the bathtub?!"
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	We've Talked About the Portals

Charlie Magne entered the hotel after a long day of running errands with Nifty. She had been dragged almost all around Pentagram City today and she was exhausted. She wanted to do nothing more than lie down after a nice hot bath, but she had a few more things to do before she could do that. 

Steeling herself and gathering whatever energy she had left, she headed for the kitchen to help clean up the messes from the day. It took her and Nifty about an hour to clean it up, but once that was done she went to check up on the few patrons the hotel actually had. After making sure Husk made it to his room okay and getting through the patrons daily “Behavior Points” checklist, she finally headed back to her hotel room. The room she happened to share with none other than the Radio Demon himself. Sighing with exhaustion, she sat on the bed to remove her overcoat and shoes, getting ready to go take a long, hot bath, when she heard the familiar Transatlantic accent she had grown to love. 

“Long day, my dear?”

The blonde demoness smiled up at her Overlord boyfriend. “Extremely. I’m just glad it’s over.”

“Perhaps I can give you a foot rub before we go to bed tonight, hmm?” the red haired demon suggested, not looking up from his paperwork. 

“I would love that, Al, thank you.”

Standing, Charlie headed to the bathroom, ready to get in the bath and relax, but she stopped in her tracks. After registering what it was, she sighed. 

“Al?”

“Yes, my dearest Charlie?”

“Why is there a magic portal in the bathtub?!”

Alastor was silent for a moment before he ended up at her side. “Right, I was going to mention that…” 

“Alastor we’ve talked about the portals. You can’t keep putting them in places like that,” Charlie reprimanded, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Well where else am I supposed to put it?” the Radio Demon questioned. 

“I don’t know, on the wall? Somewhere it won’t interfere with my need to take a hot bath right now?”

Alastor sighed. “Well I supposed you’re right… I’ll move it, but only for you my charming demoness.” He snapped his fingers and the portal vanished, significantly easing some of Charlie’s tension. 

“Thank you, Al.” She stood on her toes to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, only to be taken by surprise when his arm suddenly snaked around her waist and he spun her to the side, lowering her into a dip as he passionately pressed his lips to hers. Giggling, Charlie kissed him back, placing a hand on his cheek. 

“Mind if I join you for your bath, my Charlie?”

This earned another giggle from the princess of Hell. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Excellent…” And he leaned down to give her another kiss, using his powers to get the bath running while they continued to share an intimate kiss.


End file.
